


[podfic] 51 Proposals

by reena_jenkins



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did Rapunzel and I ever get married? Well, I’m pleased to tell you that after years, and years of asking and asking and asking...I finally said yes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] 51 Proposals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [51 Proposals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266192) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



  
******Coverartist:**[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 **** **Length:** 00:23:00

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(T\)%20_51%20Proposals_.mp3) (thank you for hosting me, paraka). In addition, [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) has compiled a podbook ( **m4b** ) of this story, which can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ci4xzt7rp7zt3oe).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
